


The granddaughter of Hellsings weapon

by Maddalice13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalice13/pseuds/Maddalice13
Summary: Persephone Potter is tired of the adults and their bullshit. She decides to start showing her true colors after Halloween. However, a sudden ghoul attack by millennium advances that. Persephone now has to protect the school and fight off ghouls. Until help from her cousin can arrive and her grandfather.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hellsing, or Harry potter  
> basically, this is my take on what would happen if Alucard had offspring with a branch member of the Hellsing family without even knowing about and then had children of their own. one of them being Lily Evans.

Ugh Halloween night honestly, I don’t know why I have to attend. I actually had plans, but noooo umbitch was like everyone has to attend the festivities potter. Well maybe just once I wanted to spend the night mourning my parents. Bloody bitch.

Not only that but she decided to put together this farce of a masquerade inviting all her ministry friends including Malfoy senior. I decided to go stag. I may have to attend this stupid thing, but nothing says I have to actually dance.

I sip my drink and grimace, I fuckin hate pumpkin juice. Seriously why is _this_ the choice of drink for young witches and wizards? Couldn’t they serve something like grape juice every once in a while?

“Potter” Malfoy had just walked over to me sneering.

“Yes ferret,” I replied

He briefly scowled but regained the sneer, as his housemates came up from behind.

“Did no one want to go with the famous girl-who-lived” pansy snarked

I snorted “More like I didn’t want to go with people who only see me for some stupid title.”

They seemed taken aback by my response. I don’t see why anyone who actually knew me would know I hated that title. Oh, wait very few people took the time to know ah well. At least it’s always fun to see the look on their faces.

“Or maybe they just didn’t want to date a liar,” Malfoy said

I narrowed my eyes at him. At all of them. I set my glass down and stepped into his personal bubble. I allowed my magic to wrap around him like a snake as I whispered into his ear.

“I may be many things _Draco,_ but a liar isn’t one of them.” I walked through the crowd of shocked Slytherins and towards the dance floor. I walked towards the twins.

“Gred, Forge care to dance?” I asked

“But of course milady,”

“We would never.”

“Turn down.”

“The opportunity”

“To dance with such a clever.”

“And beautiful.”

“Young woman.”

“such as yourself.”

I laughed at their twin speak. Grabbing both of their hands and spinning in a circle clapping our hands. I was actually enjoying myself until I felt the whole hall shake.

“The fuck was that” I yelled

“Don’t know but it seems like dumbledor might?” Fred said

I looked towards the old man and while his face looked grim his eyes gave him away. He was smug about whatever was going on. He raised his hands to gain everyone’s attention. The hall quieted.

“Not to worry everyone something dark is just testing the wards” He said, and the hall shook.

When the shaking had stopped, I ran to a window and looked out. What I saw cause my adrenaline to go into overdrive. I pulled out my coin for the DA and sent off a shock wave walking towards the middle of the floor.

Moon, Pan, Gemini, Athena, and Ares had surrounded me. I waited for everyone to surround us and cast a sonorous.

“ LISTEN UP EVERYONE WHAT’S OUTSIDE RIGHT IS NOT SOMETHING THE WARDS CAN CURRENTLY HOLD UP AGAINST. WHAT’S OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW ARE GHOULS. IF YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT IS IT’S BASICALLY A ZOMBIE OR AN INFERIUS THAT WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN TO EAT THE FLESH OFF YOUR BODIES AND KILL YOU. IF YOU LISTEN TO ME, WE MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE AT GETTING OUT OF THIS.”  I negated the sonorous and was about to bark out orders when umbitch and her crew began to come up

“Up to your lies again Miss potter it seems my lessons still-“

I grabbed her by her shoulder flipped her and pressed my heel into her back. I could feel the wands aimed towards me and the DA’s aimed towards the ministry personnel.

“Listen up umbitch I don’t have time for your shit right now I need to get my group together, find a way to contact my cousin, and try to keep the fucking ghouls from eating everyone on site.” I snarled

I released her and looked towards the ministry than Dumbledore. This was both of their faults. If they had just left things alone. I inhaled deeply and shouted at both of them.

“ IF YOU IDIOTS HAD JUST LEFT THE BLOODY WARDS ALONE IN THE FIRST PLACE THAN WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS SITUATION. AND IF YOU HAD LET ME KEEP MY WEAPONS AND LET ME DO MY FUCKING JOB THAN I WOULDN’T HAVE RESORTED TO THIS.”

I used my wand to slice the back of my hand letting my blood drip onto the castle stones.

_“As heir to Gryffindor by blood and Slytherin by conquest I claim the castle as is my right. Lady Hogwarts protect the children within in your halls release the knights and open the doors to the armory tonight we go to war.”_

I hear a hum of approval and felt the wards shift to my control I winced in pain and with the knowledge that I only had a few minutes. The walls shifted opening up into the armory; The great hall doors slammed open revealing a staircase straight to a bunker.

“Moon give my cousin a call see how long it will take the organization to get here, Gemini organize anyone under the age of fourteen and anyone who doesn't want to fight. Take them to the bunker. Athena analyze anyone who isn’t part of the DA and find out what weapon would best suit them. Ares come up with a battle plan that will defend the castle long enough for backup to get here. Moon how long until that back-up?” I asked

“Your cousin said that it would be a couple of hours the mansion is currently under attack from another set of invaders,” Luna said

“Shit, change in tactics than, Ares get this place set up to be a formidable force work with the elves set up traps to take out a fucking troll. Athena anyone who you can’t trust or know for a fact isn’t up for this send them to the bunker, that includes the teachers. Gemini work with pan, professor sprout, snape, and healer Pomona to develop potions and healing stock for any possible wounded.” I said

“Miss Potter, what do you want the rest of us to do,” Professor Flitwick asked, holding what appeared to be a battle ax. He  was backed by a set of aurors.

“Get ready to fight and fight like your life depended on it. Also, you wouldn’t happen to know what the headmaster did with the sword of Gryffindor?” I asked

No sooner had I said that than I heard a trill and saw Fawkes fly over with the sword in his talons. He flew towards me and held it out towards me a gripped it and felt my clothes shift into battle armor. The hall shook again and this time the wards fell.

“Everyone who is ready to fight follow me now the wards are down, Gemini hurry up and get the noncombatants in the bunker with our defenders. Everyone this is do or die pray to whomever, and whatever you believe, because I’m not gonna lie we may die but not before taking out as many of these undead bastards possible now follow me.” I spoke as I walked towards the castle entrance and charged onto the battlefield.

I heard battle cries from all over. Heard the tear of undead flesh and the splatter of limbs, guts, and blood. It was exhilarating, Yet I kept my focus destroying ghoul after ghoul with my blade, watched as each body disintegrated from the basilisk venom.

Yet even after what felt like an eternity, there seemed to be no break in these ghouls. Then I heard a mad cackle and locked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange. So she was the one who brought these ghouls. It would appear that Voldemort has joined forces with whoever the fuck is creating all these fake vampires.

“Potter, if we make it out of this alive I’ll tell you who's been making these vampires” I startled at the sound of Malfoy's voice. I looked towards him in shock

“Look even my family knows not to fuck with the Hellsing organization, and the dark lord has obviously fucked up.” He said

“Especially if he’s working with Nazi vampires.”

“How did you-

"my cousin may be in denial but my grandfather ain't called the crimsonfucker for no reason ya know.”

“Your grandfather?” Draco asked

“Yep, anyways think you can handle the rest of these ghouls I gotta go take care of miss fake over there,” I said as I lept into the air blasting a few ghouls with a bombarda.

“Aw does wittle potty want to play,” Bellatrix said.

“I don’t know does batty Bella want her head chopped off,” I said aiming for her head but got a ghoul instead.

She seemed pissed, but instead, she backed away and summoned more ghouls towards her. I could feel my vein twitching. Now I had even more shit to deal with. Or I would have if bullets didn’t come raining down destroying the ghouls.

I smirked at Bellatrix and would have advanced towards her if it weren’t for my grandfather stopping me.

“Now now witch girl what have I told you about going in for the kill too soon.”

“That it’s like a fine wine and needs time to ferment in fear,” I said

He grinned wide and ruffled my hair.

“Look at you all covered in blood my little granddaughter is growing up so quick.”

I snorted

“Says the troll.”

“Now now I’m a fuck mothering vampire-“

“And you killed a lot of people to get that title to trust me we know” I snarked.

“That’s my girl now than I believe its time you cut loose.”

“You mean I can take the bracelet off?” I asked

“But of course have fun witch girl.”

Oh, I would but Bellatrix wouldn’t.


	2. Bellatrix gets knocked down a peg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another update for a work. don't know where I'm getting the mojo. Also, I'm not always good at fight scenes but I still hope you'll like it. thx.

“Aw does _wittle_ baby potter want to play with me.” Bellatrix cooed

“Oh I want to play alright, but I can promise you’re not going to have any fun,” I said darkly as the shadows began to coalesce around me waiting for my command.

Bellatrix didn’t waste any time in coming after me. She was pretty fast, but I was faster. I snatched her by the arm and threw her at the whomping willow. It snatched her up and threw her around its branches before sending her to the forbidden forest. I ran after her, into a clearing and smirked.

“You know I was surprised a _Slytherin_ would go for such a Gryffindor attack. Has that chip in your neck affected you that much or have you always been that way.”

She snarled at me “Shut up you filthy half-breed, _Crucio._ ”

The spell hit me and rolled through my system. I smirked since awakening my vampiric blood spells seem to affect me differently.

“Heh tickles. Tell me something Bellatrix-“ I said walking towards here

“Whose the _real_ filth. Someone who allowed _Nazis_ to mutilate there humanity and change them into a freak of nature. Or someone who was born this way.” Yes, I quoted gaga but that woman is a BOSS, and Bellatrix well she’s just an insane little bitch.

“You won’t be so high and mighty when I break every bone in your body and drag you to my lord.” She retorted

I grasped my stomach with my arms and began to below out in mad laughter. She went to attack me, but this time I let my shadows throw her back. I allowed them to tighten and squeeze her just until she was gasping for air.

“What’s the matter Bellatrix? Aren’t you going to _break_ me? Surely you can escape from a couple of shadows. You’re a pureblood witch, aren’t you? One who’s become a vampire come one now this isn’t even a challenge call up your magic, your familiars, your ghouls, _fight me!_ ” I commanded

“Y-you monster!” She screamed.

“You know that’s funny considering an egotistical blonde asshole called my grandfather the same thing ya know he turned him into dog food. I don’t have any dogs yet, but I do have someone who might want to turn you into fertilizer.” I said as I began to walk towards Hogwarts, my shadows dragging her behind me.

I saw the carnage of the battlefield. Ghoul parts spread everywhere. I had yet to see any that looked familiar; my grandfather slid up behind me.

“Not bad for your first fight witch girl. There were some casualties but no fatal ones. You Cousin would be proud.” He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Yea well if I’m going to take over the organization when cousin Integra passes I gotta learn how to command people, I just wish it hadn’t of happened this way,” I said.

“As do I but you held your own, and for that I’m proud. Though why you haven’t killed that piece of dog shit yet…”

“One I don’t have dogs and two, Pan needs some kind of closure,” I said

“Aw yes, the green mage.”

“Yea I’m going to let him decide what to do with her. Sides I already got what info I needed from her shadow.”

“It’s very rare for one of our kind to have such control over the shadows, I think the last time was when someone turned a Pervell.” He contemplated

Soon we were inside of Hogwarts and then the great hall.

“Gemini, where’s Pan?” I asked

“Helping poppy with the wounded why?”

“When he gets a second send him to the great hall I have a present for him.”

“Kay.”

After waiting a few minutes, Pan came to the hall.

“You wanted to see my general?”

“Yes, I found one of the perpetrators for the attack and defeated her.”

“Did you kill her.”

“I wanted to but, she is your kill.” I then released the shadows that were hiding Bellatrix and Pan gasped

“I think she got off a little too easy at her trial don’t you Neville?” I asked him.

“Yes, general I do do you already.”

“I already got everything I needed from her. It’s up to you what her fate is.”

Neville grinned darkly, no this wasn’t Neville any more this was Pan.

“I do believe I’ll give her a taste of her own medicine, and then well I wonder how many pieces can be removed from the human body until they die.”

I chuckled ah I was a terrible influence on my friends.

“Have fun Pan, the crimsonfucker, and I have a pink toad to find.”

“So I was right, Gemini owes me weeks worth of pranks.”

I laughed at him and made my way to the makeshift bunker/hospital. Oh yes the toady wouldn’t know what hit them


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the steps to the bunker slowly. There was no rush I knew she was down here. You can’t hide from your own shadow and when I have a tracker on yours well…you most certainly can’t hide from me. I walked past all of the wounded walked past all of the scared little children and straight up to Umbridge her guards and…the minister?

What the fuck was fudge doing here. I slipped my shadow towards his. Strange there wasn’t much information. I looked further back and further and further until finally there was _something_ strange it seems like his first day in office than after that nothing. Nothing but a pink blur than clouds and a familiar feeling. Shit, the minister has been imperioed. Periodically since he took office. No fucking wonder umbitch was able to get her shit passed.

“Is there something we can help you with miss potter?” An auror asked

“You could stand aside,” I replied snapping out of my thoughts

“Er, no, we can’t leave the minister unguarded.” Another said

“Oh, you can stay with the minister, but I would suggest steeping away from his undersecretary.” I pointed towards the pink toad.

“Unless you want the same treatment shes about to receive.” I continued

“Now look here you might have defeated a whole armada of ghouls-” the head leader began

“That’s right. _I_ was out on the field next to my classmates and teachers, where the hell were _you_.” I snapped

“Our duty is to protect the minister and his guests.”

“Actually Dawlish the duty of an auror is to protect the magical people when a crisis arrives not form a protection around the minister. The minister would have been fine with only one auror, not an entire squadron. The rest of your group should have been out there helping destroy the ghouls instead I find out not only were all of you down here but none of you even lifted a finger to help the wounded or set up this bunker you just stood there around the minister and his undersecretary.” I turned at the stern voice, recognizing it as belonging to Amelia Bones.

“Listen, Amelia-“

She held up her hand, silencing him.

“First of all that’s head auror bones, secondly as of this moment I’m suspending you without pay and the rest of you are restricted to desk duty. Now seeing as Hogwarts has always been a separate territory from the ministry’s following mainly under the queen's rule that makes you lot miss potter’s guest. Meaning her word is law.” She continued.

I was shocked she knew about that little tidbit. We were trying to keep that a secret. Then again I guess if it was recorded in the ministry records than it would have been easy to find. Either way, she made my job a little easier.

“In other words, stand away from the pink bitch before I have lady Hogwarts move you for me.” I snapped, and they finally moved.

“What do you think your doing get back into position or I’ll have all of you sacked.” Umbitch screeched

I walked up to the woman, smiled sweetly at her. She looked at me about to open her mouth when I slammed her into the wall. Gripping her neck tightly.

“Tell me something Umbitch what was your goal for tonight. Was it to have me killed, was to seize Hogwarts and blackmail the parents of the children, or was it to obtain immortality.” I asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her. I gripped her neck with more strength. Hearing her wheezing, struggling to breathe.

“Either you answer my questions, or you die, and before you think I won’t do anything remember you are guest on these grounds and you have already violated the rules of hospitality when you used blood quills on the other residents including an heir to the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines. I have every right to end your life right now, so I suggest you start talking.” I spoke darkly as More pressured was applied to her neck before I released her.

Umbitch collapsed to the floor coughing and taking deep breathes. Before she lunged at me. I stepped to the side and kicked her in the gut knocking the air out of her lungs. She clutched at her stomach and crumpled into the fetal position. I wasn’t done though. I gripped her hair and lifted her head up.

“Well, are you going to answer me or do I have to hurt you more,” I asked, bringing my wand up to her neck.

“Fine yes ok I weakened the wards, I worked with those nazi’s and with the dark lord to get rid of you and seize Hogwarts. I wanted immortality, and you gone.” She spat at me.

“Did you also cast the imperious on the minister?” I asked

She froze up in shock; the guilt was clearly across her face.

“You can’t prove anything.” She whispered

“Oh, maybe if I show them your arm,” I said

“Go ahead, there's nothing there.” She smugly stated.

I pulled up her sleeve and saw she was right. I rubbed at her arm to see if there was make-up. There wasn’t, but there was a faint trace of magic, not her magic but Voldemorts’.

“ _Reveal yourself,”_ I hissed. The arm flashed as the magic followed my command revealing her mark.

“Well now, isn’t this interesting tell me director bones what is the penalty for someone who’s done what she has?” I asked

“The dementors kiss or death by the veil.” She said

“So it would be within my rights to decide her punishment?” I asked.

“Yes,” she said her mouth in a thin line

“Good, Dolores Umbridge for your crimes against the magical community and her highness the queen I sentence you to be punished by all the students you have harmed while here and than to death by Alucards’ dogs, that is if they will even be willing to eat trash such as yourself if not then I’ll feed you to my dragon, she likes toads,” I said. Hey, I may not have dogs, but I have a dragon and mother fucking owl who will claw a bitch. The horntail was impressed with the fact I chewed out the tamers for not keeping the eggs warm and safe for the task that she gave me one of hers after the tournament.

“Now, now Persephone don’t you think that’s a little bit _too_ harsh. Surely she-”

“Oh cut the crap Dumbledoor this woman doesn’t deserve a second chance nor does she deserve a lesser punishment.” I snapped at him

“Yes well seeing as I’m headmaster-“

“You’re kidding, right? When I took control of the wards, I became interim headmistress. Even if you were, I am the lady of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, which means I outrank you. In other words, get the fuck out of my castle.” I snapped and felt the castle literally eject him from her halls.

“Now that the trash has been taken out, I do believe it’s time to met out punishment for a certain toad,” I said grinning menacingly as my shadows wrapped around her and dragged her to the dining hall.

Oh yes, revenge would be sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with work soooo yea hope you enjoy.

I burst through the doors to great hall a bounce in my step. This was a long time coming, and boy was I ready. All of the students were either in the bunker recovering or here fueling up on carbs and trying to come down from the adrenaline rush.

“Great job everyone we held off the fake vampires until proper backup arrived. So as a gift I brought you nice _plump_ toad for you to practice your spells on.” I said extra sweetly, my smile spreading as I heard her screams.

“Er-Potter you do know that’s Umbridge, not a toad right,” Draco asked

“Why Draco _darling_ I think you might need your eyes checked after all she looks more like a toad.”

“Yeah but she’s a human being,” Parkison shouted.

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes towards her.

“I think your mistaken _Pansy_ , A Human being wouldn’t torture children—” I held my hand showing the effects of the blood quill.

“A _human_ wouldn’t make deals with _Nazi’s_ a human wouldn’t sacrifice an entire school full of inexperienced _children_ just for a chance at immortality. No this is no human, in fact, it insulting to call her a toad she is nothing but shit. Furthermore, this is _my_ territory, and I can do as I see fit when it came to punishing those who have harmed _my_ wards.” I screeched feeling my eyes flash red briefly.

I took a few seconds to calm myself; otherwise, my shadows would strangle the piece of shit before the kids got to play with her. Damn, I’d need to feed soon, or my blood lust would become too much.

“Now then to those of you who have been wronged by this shit-stained she’ll be here restrained, nothing lethal she’s not allowed to die until after everyone’s gotten some vengeance and the elves will make sure now if you—” my speech was interrupted as I was picked up by the Gemini

“Sorry folks but our dear—”

“General here needs to go rest—”

“And refuel so if you don’t mind—”

“We will be taking her to do just that—”

They practically flew right out of the great hall and up to the seventh floor. Before they popped us into the room of requirement. With a table full of blood pops, chocolates, and pudding. I couldn’t hold back I practically devoured everything in front of me. When I was done, the twins handed me a glass full of blood—their blood. I drink it down, savoring their taste. The taste _my Gemini_. It tasted just as sweet as my other teammates.

“Thanks, guys, I didn’t realize how much I needed that.”  I smiled at them warmly, feeling my inner beast pure in content from the care my pack gives me.

“Well considering you went all out with your powers and surrounded by a shit ton of blood—it’s no wonder you would need to feed on some blood” Athena stated

“The twins decided it was their turn to feed you a glass of their that and we all know you prefer their blood the most.” Ares drawled looking at his nails

“Why little brother we thought—”

“You would have figured out by now—”

“That we’re—”

“Mates—” they said, placing an elbow on each of my shoulders their tails out and flicking back and forth in amusement.

I felt my eyebrow twitch and hit them both in the head.

“ How many time do I have to tell you, idiots, not to just assume that we’re mates just because I find your blood addicting doesn—” My rant was cut off as my grandfather showed up.

“Actually granddaughter the fact you prefer their blood is an indication of being your mates and the fact that kitsunes’ only give their blood up willingly if it’s to their mate,” Alucard said smirking from the shadows

I groaned and put my face into my palms. 

“In other words, I’m stuck with a pair of pranksters…at least my life will never get boring.”

“Oh please, you’re the daughter of a mauder, the girl who lived a master vampires grandaughter and descended from two of the founders you were never meant for normalcy.” Athena sniped

“Bitch if  I wanted to listen to some logic I would have tried to find Spock.” I sniped

“Bitch, you know he doesn’t exist.”

“Listen here bookworm if vampires and witches can exist why not Vulcans.”

“And here I thought you didn’t want to listen to the logic ya bloodsucker.”

“Keyword listen I have no problems dishing them out nosey.”

“Leech”

“Blabbermouth”

We looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. I always did love having these spats with my friends.

“As amusing as this is, we do need to come up with a strategy,” Integra spoke up

“Seeing as how now the imposters are working with magic rulers now,” Pan added

I sighed they were right. Though we had discussed the possibility of millennium teaming up with Voldemort, we hadn’t come up with any solid plans on how to combat them if they did.

“Right so I guess first things first then how do we make Hogwarts a sanctuary or a base of operations?” I asked

“Maybe hire some ward masters? Or get in touch with the goblins?” Athena suggested

“Both would cost money and be able to trust them not to slip something unnoticeable.”

“What about your shadows?” Ares asked.

“While that might be an idea, it takes a lot of energy to keep them in check and to use them. Yes, I can use them to spy and track, but the more I use them, the more blood I need to consume.” I answered

“Ares isn’t your brother a curse breaker?” Pan asked

“Yea but that wouldn’t make him a ward master,” Ares answered

“You should be lucky your cute Ronald” Athena said

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” HE exclaimed blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

“Think for a second brother in order to get into the Egyptian pyramids what does bill have to do?” Gemini asked

“Break the wards—Oh right” He started rubbing his neck and laughing nervously.

“Calm down Ares we’ve all had a long night, and I think it’s time we got some rest we can strategize some more in a few hours. Until then, goodnight or well morning as the case may be.” I said, waving to them all as I went to one of the beds provided by the room.

I was soon joined by a pair of two foxes and looked at them. in amusement.

“Grandfather wouldn’t let you join me unless you were in your fox form, huh?”

They nodded vigorously. I laughed at them and opened my arms for them to cuddle up to me. I smiled happily and snuggled into them as I let my mind drift off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I decided to pair her with the twins no I don't know why it just happened and yes the Weasleys have some kitsune in their bloodline that The twins inherited. And yes I know it's probably cliched.


End file.
